The Future
by Naruto016
Summary: Team Mustang is sent to find out whether Dante is still alive. During the mission, the older Elric might be found. Along with another way to create a philosopher stone. This is what happened after the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Please review! Rated T for some blood and fighting.


**Hi! I know that I'm trying to do three fanfics at once but I had this really good idea so I decided to write a fanfic on it. This is just Fullmetal Alchemist, not brotherhood or anything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**...**

_After getting separated, Alphonse lost his memory and age while Edward was in the other world. But, what if they really did have a way of getting back to each other? By having a Philosopher Stone. But, where would they get a real one? Without sacrificing humans._

...

Colonel Roy Mustang was in his office thinking. Thinking about the Elric brothers. He had sent men out under Central to look for Ed's body. So far, there was nothing to be found.

" Umm, Colonel? It's me, Alphonse..." said a voice from the door.

" Come on in" Mustang replied. He had sent for the boy to talk about something important.

" So...why did you send for me?' asked Al after both of them sat down facing each other.

" Well, I am going to send you, me and a few others on a mission." said Mustang simply.

" Why me? I'm not a state alchemist though... and I want to find brother!"

" This has to do with Major Elric. So listen up." said Mustang. " I want you to meet me exactly two weeks from today at the Central Library up front. I will bring the others along."

" But...what are we doing exactly?" asked Al.

" This is an order. Do not ask questions."

...

Two weeks later...

Al ran up the stairs leading to the library and saw Mustang with some people he knew and some he didn't.

" Hello! I see that you managed to arrive on time." said Mustang.

" Un hun..."

" Well, I brought Winry Rockbell with us so that should be fine, right?" Roy asked.

" So you brought Riza Hawkeye and Mr. Armstick?"

" It's Arm**strong**. " said a burly man next to Mustang.

" Who's the girl with matching bracelets?" asked Alphonse.

" Everyone calls her Star, she's a state Alchemist that left the military a few years ago. But she decided to help me on this mission." said the Colonel. " This mission will be lead by me! This is, Team Mustang!"

Mustang grinned as he said that.

" Okay..." Al said with a eyebrow raised.

" Now! We walk to the central!" cried Mustang, pumping a fist into the air.

...

" Umm... so we are here. What's next?" asked Al.

" We'll go into the private room and talk about the mission." said Mustang, while marching over to a room labeled Private.

After everyone had a seat, Mustang began talking.

" So the point of this mission is to find out whether that Lyra person is still alive. I have teams out there looking for Edward, so Al, don't get distracted. We have been told that Sloth and Greed had been killed by Edward, I killed Pride, Envy himself went to the gate, Lust was killed by Wrath, and so the only ones left are Gluttony, Lyra , and Wrath."

" It's accurately Dante. She took over Lyra's body. " said Riza.

" Anyway, our job is to figure out if those people are still alive. Our main goal is to capture, and if needed, kill, this Dante person. Got it?" Mustand said.

" Yes sir. " Everyone replied.

" Now! On ward we go! We are going into the mansion Edward was killed in. Al, I expect that you remember that part right?"

" Yes."

...

After reaching the building, or at least what was left of it, everyone stood looking at the rocks and dirt that was there. Men in blue uniforms worked hard,trying  
to move stones out of the way. There was one big cluster of people in the center.

" Yo! What's going on here?" asked Mustang.

" Look Colonel! We found a nail!" said one of the men holding up a pint sized nail.

" That's one of Rockbell auto mail's nails! It even is carved on it! It must be Edwards!" cried Winry.

" That means that there might be a chance of finding Edward, right?" asked Star in a icy voice.

" Yes, that's why we are digging as hard as possible, hoping to find Fullmetal." the guy concluded.

" Good, continue working." said Mustang simply and walked forward like it didn't matter much to him.

Soon, the group reached an elevator looking thing with a hole in it. Yellow tape was wrapped around the edge.

" Stop! That is..." said a guy who began running towards them.

Armstrong spun around quickly, accidentally knocking Star into the hole.

" Star!" cried Riza and Mustang at the same time.

Star. Star. Star. It echoed a a few times.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a voice down in the hole that wasn't definitely Star's.

" Hush." Star's voice came very faintly from down below.

" Star! Are you okay?" called Winry anxiously.

" Yes, I'm fine." Star replied. " But, there seems to be someone else down here."

Her words were followed by a loud Clang! And then silence.

" Hey! Are you still there?" called Mustang.

There was nothing but silence.

" I guess that it leaves us with no choice. We have to go down the hole." Mustand sighed. " Hey officer, what is the data on this elevator thing?"

" Nothing. We've heard a few sounds like slash slash, but no human voice." the guy replied with a salute.

" Umm... are we really going down there in the dark?" asked Al timidly.

" Yes, now let's go get some rope and go down there, one by one!"

...

The rope was soon secured and everyone stood in a row. They had decided for Armstrong to go first in case there was something big and strong down there. Mustang went next and was supposed to light a fire so others could see. Winry was going to go right behind him and Al, behind her. Hawkeye would take the end.

" Well, I'm going. " said Armstrong.

_Slither. Slither._

" I'm at the bottom! But there seems to be concrete down here. Colonel, you can go!"

Mustang went next with three pairs of anxious eyes looking down.

_ Snap! A small fire lit up the bottom. _

" It's fine down here. I see two tunnels. Come on down Winry!" he called.

" Is Major Armstrong down there?" she asked.

" No. I'll look around, maybe he decided to explore a bit."

_Slide._

Al and Riza soon heard a plunk as Winry reached the bottom.

" Are you all right?" Al called after a few moments of silence.

" Eeeek!"

" Winry?" Hawkeye called.

" Mustang's gone! It's all dark down here!. I want to go up!"

" I'm coming! Just call out to me every 5 seconds so I know that you didn't wander off like those two idiots." said Al grimacing. " No spiders or anything?"

" No!" said Winry. " Hurry up!"

Al began sliding down the rope with Hawkeye muttering to herself about killing the Colonel when they got back.

Winry called out for the first 20 seconds but there was silence when she was supposed to call out.

" Winry? Al?" Hawkeye called out from above.

When neither of them answered, she went down the rope without stopping to hear Al saying that he was ready.

When she got to the bottom, a wave of cool air hit her. She saw a small light coming towards her and sighed happily.

" So Mustang! You didn't go exploring by yourself!" she said relieved.

As the shape got closer to her, she saw that it was to big to be Mustang.

" Armstrong? But I thought that you went..."

And that was all she got to say when something whacked her on the head from behind.

Just as she closed her eyes, she saw a smiling form of Lyra, holding the light.

**...**

**So, did you like it? It was one of my longest chapters ever. Weew, I need a break. The next chapter probably won't come out until next month. Please review.**

**- Naruto016**


End file.
